monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vanessa789
:l Ya i only asked that because i had a panicy experiance. The thing is i brotally believe in ghosts andother paranormal stuff. WHO WAS RIGHT THIS TIME,MOM?........She doesent believe thats why i said that- L44 Reply That's fine. I just wanted to clarify that for you about Lilly. My friend loves stories about ghosts, but had a small nervous breakdown when I told her the ghost was in out cabin! Emotion: Laughing (:D Hi Hi, im doin this e4 a badge so... yeah. Toralei is Scary Cool 18:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply It's cool. I like meeting new users. Oh, I agree--Tori is clawesome. Emotion: Content : >) Hello Hi, its lagoona44. I just wanted to say this moring i watched your youtube vid this morning and you did really good! I really liked it, espically Dr. Hunky and mario banana,lol. But you guys did great! :) No spectra yet. But Abbey!I have Frankie and Ghoulia Class dolls, and Schools out clawdeen and Ula D, And sassy,sparky,swimmy,evil which and (lol) Dr.Hunky (as i said lol). How did you come up with banana mario? do you like bananas and mario? I loved the vid mostly because it made me laugh really hard Sure Of course ill answer : 1) I really loved when the which tretaned to flush the mirror down the toilet, 2)I really liked sassy. I dont know why, maybe i loved her vioce or maybe her line"i was like ya i took your strip of bubble gum", 3: Mario banana, espically when he like popped up in the end and 4) I never really noticed.Also the carlie one sounds good :) hi :D Hi i just wanted to say that your original character, Salli looks really clawsome. I Love how shes sewed toggetter like frankie, only she really is. Can i ask you guys something?Do you havea costom doll (a doll of a charater fan-made) Because iu probley never will. Have a great day! -lagoona44 :) Oh Hello Jeremy. I guess we do have alot in common! Well i guessmy favorite lagoona doll would be basic because that was first doll.I Also really like dawn of dance Lagoona. The kitty girls names are purrsephone and meowley and im trying to save enough money to get dolls made of them,if its even possible because of were i live. Oh well, Mexico is still a choose-Lagoona44 Cool Heather sounds Really Cool and i love her skullet. I really Like her. I was thinking of a character whos daugter of The famous Shark, Jaws! I dont really know a real good but i feel like Jaunice as her first name. What do you think about Jaunice Fins? BTW im saving money for Meowly and Purrsephone Costume dolls. If i cant get the dolls then Well, theres still mexico or Jamacia What i ment was if i could not get the dolls if like if they cant do it in canada or their coming soon then i would spend money to go their. Ill be old enough, im turing 18 in 5 days! (the children grow so fast) NO!!!!!>D No!!!!!! I Mean that if the producers cant come to canada, i would just go to mexico or what ever for relaxtion!!!!!!!! Emotion: Laughting (hard) :D :D :D How much did it cost for willow black?I got spectra 2 days ago but this really sucks; Im not alod to open her until thursday because thats my vb-day. I Mean, im turnibg 18!!!!!!!-lagoona44 Nighmare before Christmas Hi, it's Serena ! :) We havnt talked before, but you have leaved a comment at my blog, and then I saw that you have Sally on you're avatar!! I looove The nightmare before Christmas! Tim Burton is awesome, he has many epic movies, like the nighmare before christmas, Caroline, 9 and ''Corpse Bride. ''Though I like Sally too, my favorite character is Jack! Jack and his dog, ofcourse <3 (I love dogs). Cool avatar, luv it! :)) BTW ; Got any websites to recommend, websites where you can by MH dolls? - Serena (Serena_siren) :)) :D :D :D :D :D Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The mh slidshow was so funny but my fav would probley be crossfade one, he reminds me of the tangled camilian. Thank you Isabel and jermey!!!!!!! i just LOVE your stories!i especiailly like how on that last journal entry that everyone had a date.(except your character)(i'm a draculaura and clawd fan!)i love your storiesIzzyanimee15 02:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ness,Bella.Is it okay if I call you guys that? You guys sound really funny and cool.I liked the "LOL cat" style slideshow you made in your post "Happy Birthday Madeline".I also read your other blog post (you can tell I love this wiki) that you're in the process of making "Sleeping BOO-ty."Another thing that sounds pretty cool.I just wanted to know something things.When is this movie (of epic preportions xD) going to be on Youtube? Also,where did you get an Abbey doll? I've looked everywhere,but there's none! Zippo! Nada! Think you could give me some answers? Thanks a lot. 01:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC)A wikia contributer ^-^ The most epic quotes ever Hey again.It's me,that anon.Read the title,then quotes,which BTW are epic :) Sassy:I was like "Yeah,I took your last strip o' gum!" Banana Mario:I'mma banana! Prince RHA:And now I'll go run in my underwear! One of the fairies (I forget which one):She's gonna kill us when she wakes up. Snow Pink:Oh! What a cute little house! (Cute little house!) Witch:This is the last straw! And the last napkin.I really have to go grocery shopping. Prince RHA:I think you're in the wrong movie.... Banana Mario:I told you not to'a get directions from'a vending machine! Heather:Great,sounds boring.Well okay. Hope you make some more awesome videos! 01:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Anon :) Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my Wrapunzel idea and I'm so sorry I couldn't give you my name for the video.It was very sweet of you guys to want to give me some credit,but I'm kind of a freak about personal info like names and stuff.Hope you understand.If you really want,for humors sake,call me Anna.Or better yet Anna Nonamous (horrible pun,I can't believe I did that xD) Anyway,I suppose this will be a video starring Cleo? I can't wait to see it! 12:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Anna Nonamous A whole lotta questions Yeah,hi.Sorry to bug you (again.I know,I'm getting kinda annoying) but I wanted to know va few things about the latest Monster High Dramah.I know you'll probably answer most of these in your next blog post,but I'm DYING to know more about the video. (Obsessed much?) Again,sorry for bugging you.Firstly,is this going to be a traditional adaptation (Poor girl gets handed over to the witch in order to save her family) or a Tangled version? (Baby princess with magic golden hair gets stolen by witch and kept in tower for 18 years in order to keep the witch young.) Second question,probably the cast,but that will be answered soon enough. Third question,release date. I probably have more,but I forget.Anyway, try to answer these soon-ish.And thanks again for making this idea a reality.You rock! 22:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Ann Nonamous P.S. I'm finding it hard to be patient.I'm glued to your blog 24-7! Romeo & Ghouliette (reply) Thanks for liking the video name. And its really great your actually making a video.Heres what i suggest: *Well,Deuce just doesent seem right. *Jackson and holt are tecniclly the same person, and they (or hes) been prince in alot of the vids *Im not just saying this because clawd is my fav guy or anything, but i kinda like him being prince,or romeo, whatever.So my opionion is clawd, but you dont have to use him For ghouliette, ghoulia seems like a good pick, since her name has gho,also. I Dunno, you guys can pick who ever, but my votes for clawd.-Well, you should know who Yeah,it's me again Honestly,if I were you,I wouldn't be surprised.I'm on your blog and talk pages every single day,checking for your next video: Pocahauntas,Boo-ty and the Beast (/Normie,but hey,that's just my opion),The Little Mermonster,Romeo and Ghouliette,Wrapunzel;I don't really care! I just want to see the next video.Let's face it:I'm super impatient,and I'm gathering that other people are too.(Hi Lagoon44!) As well as people besides us;everyone on the wiki and off,all your fans.Hope to hear from you soon! 00:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Ann HOLT HYDE IS NOT A RETARD. More MHD Yeah, hi. It's me again, Ann. You know, the anonamous wikia contributer? Yeah, I was just wondering, it's been a while the last Monster High Dramah and I was wondering when the next one was coming out. Has MadieB emailed you about it yet? Please respond 21:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ann Trouble Thank you kindly for your concern, but I have explained myself to several of those complainers many times already. They simply won't listen, leaving it better for me not to respond too often or at all to their insults/threats/taunts/complaints/etc. Besides, the situation seems to have finally calmed down a bit - it doesn't seem I need to get involved anymore. Thanks for sticking up for me. Parrotbeak 16:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, Its Lagoona. I don't know if it was you who left the message asking why i wasent here for so long, so if it wasen't, Hi. I'm not on alot anymore as you might have noticed, But i'll visit here sometimes just to drop bye. See ya! - lagoona44 oh my ghoul you make thus videos i love thus Naomimh (talk) 03:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC)NaomimhNaomimh (talk) 03:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC)